A Proposal
by nonametothinkof
Summary: Kurt and Blaine, perfect right?


**A/N: **I am so sorry about not updating lately! A lot has really made me busy. Well, I'm back, and I promise to make it up to all of you! :3 The world didn't end, and I knew it wouldn't. :3 So, this fanfic. I finally solved the problem with my crashing app, and now it's working perfectly. :3 So this is one of my older oneshots, so I didn't really check it for spelling corrections etc... :3

DEDICATED TO : All those who are reading this. :3 You guys are the best!

Reviews are my happiness. :3

* * *

Oneshot, _A Proposal_

* * *

We were in the Lima Bean. It had been nine years since Kurt and I met. We were just reliving the memories. "Oh Blaine," he said, placing one of his hands on my free hand. "I miss it here. The sudden appearances of various fellow Dalton students, Wes with his prized gavel, along with David. Trent with his sass, which I always sassed above it, Jeff with some sort of connection with Nick- Everything." he continued. I also missed it.

Then an idea popped in my head, when I needed it the most.

"Well, why not, relive them?" I said to him with a smile. He didn't know what I meant by that, but I'm sure he was kind of excited. It was summer time, so where I planned to take him was free. I gripped on his wrist, and went out of the Lima Bean.

* * *

"Oh my, McKinley has changed a lot since we've left!" Kurt said. We were walking through the hallways. "Yeah, the lockers now have two red stripes across them, did you notice?" I said. Kurt hadn't noticed. "Great, now they aren't as dull..." Kurt said while wearing a smirk. We laughed.

"And this is the choir room!" I presented to him after we took a turn. It was renovated. It still had the same design, seats, risers, and all, but they had expanded it. Now there were pictures of the yearly New Directions members spreaded out on one wall, beside it were pictures of Will Schuester, and another teacher. A wall was dedicated to all the trophies they had won, and the gold figures had increased.

"Its changed so much!" Kurt said, sliding his hand over the glass revealing the trophies. At the center was their first Nationals trophy. "And more changes to come, perhaps?" I said. "Changes, for the better I hope." He said to me, placing his hands on my shoulders and looping his arms around me, placing his forehead against mine, and kissed me. It took us forever to stop. The feeling was just, amazing. It felt like as if, I was in peace. Like I've just had my greatest dream come true! And it just felt magical.

"You take my breath away..." Kurt said, like he said to me in the auditorium as I was practicing a move I had failed to do in the opening night of West Side Story. "Sometimes I think I don't deserve a boyfriend as perfect as you..." I said, and laid him on the piano, and unbuttoned his polo. We were in the moment. He whimpered as I held him on the hips, and pulled me for a deeper needed kiss.

Until we remembered we were in a choir room, not a bedroom. I lended him a hand, and lifted him off the piano. We quickly gussied up ourselves, and left the choir room, blushing a bright red, but holding hands.

"That was an, uhm, experience. Something new, perhaps? A, piano..." Kurt said, trying not to look at my eyes. I looked into his wonderful eyes, and said "Hey, we made a 'musical' love? Yeah, a 'musical' love..." I said in a cheesy way. He pushed me playfully. He loved it when I was cheesy. "Come on!" I said to him, and dragged him around the hallways, out to the exit.

* * *

"W-where are you taking me?" I said, with a bright smile on my face. "Just wait, we're almost there!" Blaine told me. Oh, he had an idea alright. He even blindfolded me, with a tie he always had hidden in his car.

I smelled varnish, and perfumed rooms. Our steps were being echoed around the walls. We were in a fancy place, I knew this place. It was at the tip of my tongue, but where and what is this again?

The next time I saw light, first it was a big ray of white. Then as my eyes adjusted, I started noticing what was around me. Dark leather couches, a big coffee table.

* * *

"Kurt, this is the room, where you saw me sang for the first time. The first time you had ever attended a Warbler Jam Session. The first time I saw you extremely happy, and extremely scarlet!" I said to him. He blushed. He looked exactly like the Kurt I saw nine years a go. This was nostalgic. I then took his hand, and led him to a very familiar room.

"This, is where we had confessed our love for each other..." I said. "I was decorating Pavarotti's casket..." he replied, in the exact same tone he told me he was decorating Pav's casket nine years a go.

* * *

"Kurt, there is a moment, when you say to yourself 'Oh! There you are!'. I've been looking for you forever... And, ever since I found you, there were multiple times, I thought I wasn't worthy enough for you..." Blaine said. The exact same words, except with a little tweak. I sat in the same chair I sat on when he had first kissed me.

"Being with you, these past nine years, were moments for me, to reflect, about you. You move me, you inspire me- You turn me on, Kurt..." he said. "And the duet was a great excuse to spend more time with you, which lead to this..." he said. What the heck was on his mind now.

He lifted me off my seat, and made me stand. He then knelt on one knee, and- I-is he PROPOSING!?

He took out a box, covered a velvety red. And he opened it, it revealed a beautiful bloodstone ring, with a few opal stones encrusted in the ring.

"Kurt Hummel, will you be my husband? To love me forever, 'till the end? To stick with me, even though we have fights?" Blaine asked me.

I was speechless. No word could describe this moment. Not a single word poured out of my mouth because of sheer shock. I always imagined our proposal, but it wasn't as magnificent as this.

I just pulled him up, and kissed him. As we had pulled apart, he slipped the ring on my finger. A perfect fit.

"We'll continue this, on a bed..." I said to him. He immediately agreed.


End file.
